Begierde
by KleenesKnuddelmuff
Summary: Wenn die Liebe von einem Besitz ergreift, kann sich keiner ihr entziehen. Auch ein Draco Malfoy nicht...Dracos POV,HPDM,R&R please!


Disclaimer: nix meins, alles von Frau Rowling grummel

Anmerkung: Diese nette kleine Oneshot ist zwischen 1 und 3 Uhr nachts entstanden, nach einem ziemlich interessanten Gespräch mit meiner süßen Alagar-Loth. Deswegen widme ich dieses kleine Ding hier mal dir Al, auch wenn ich finde, dass sie nicht so toll geworden ist und du was besseres verdient hättest grins

Danke nochmal an all die lieben Leute, die mir bisher zu meinen anderen Fics reviewt haben. Ihr seit unglaublich! mit keksen werf

Warning: Die Fic ist ungebetat und meine Rechtschreibung ist leider nicht die Beste. Also wer nen Fehler findet darf ihn gerne behalten grins

Es gab Tage, an denen ich mich fragte, wie ich es hatte so weit kommen lassen können. Ich war ein stolzer Mensch, ein arroganter, hinterlistiger Mensch. Ich hielt mich von Geburt an für etwas besseres und machte auch keinen Versuch dies zu verbergen. Wer mich nicht liebte wurde gehasst. Diejenigen die mich liebten schamlos ausgenutzt und für meine Zwecke missbraucht. Ich war ein Charakterschwein und es fühlte sich verdammt nochmal gut an! Ich genoss es wie sich andere Menschen mir zu Füßen warfen, versuchten dadurch einen Teil meiner Macht abzubekommen. Ich liebte es, sie betteln und winseln zu sehen, liebte es die absolute Kontrolle zu haben. Ich war kein Mensch der seine Zeit mit sinnlosen Schwärmereien vergeudete, der in seinem Bett lag und sich hirnrissigen Tagträumen hingab. Ich empfand keine Liebe für einen anderen Menschen. Das dachte ich zumindest...Zuerst fing es an mit den Träumen. Träume die mich jede Nacht aufsuchten und plagten. Nicht unbedingt als ich sie erlebte, wohl aber am nächsten Morgen, als mit ihr Inhalt schmerzlich bewusst wurde. Es waren Träume von dir, wie du mich verführtest, meinen Körper zum Beben und Erschaudern brachtest. Ich versuchte sie zu übergehen und doch kam ich nicht umhin dich jetzt aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen, dich anders als die Jahre davor wahrzunehmen. Und was ich sah machte mir Angst, denn es gefiel mir. Dann kamen die Tagträume. Ich war geschockt, als ich mich selbst dabei erwischte wie ich in Zaubertränke nicht der melodischen Stimme meines Hauslehrers lauschte, sondern mich Fantasien dich betreffend hingab. Ich strafte mich selbst jedes Mal in Gedanken, kniff mich ins Bein,biss mir auf die Zunge bis diese blutete und sich der metallische Geschmack meines eigenen Lebenselixiers in meinem Mund ausbreitete und bei mir Übelkeit verursachte, erfolglos. Es wurde nur schlimmer...Denn langsam ergriffst du nicht nur von meinen Gedanken sondern auch von meinem Körper Besitz. Dein bloßer Anblick ließ mich Erzittern. Ströme von Hitzewellen durchfluteten meinen Körper jedesmal wenn sich unsere Blicke trafen. Jede flüchtige, unbeabsichtigete Berührung ließ meine Haut glühen und löste eine ungeahnte Begierde in mir aus. Ich wollte dich. Ich wollte deinen Körper so in Beschlag nehmen wie du meinen hattest. Wollte dich auf dieselbe Art verführen wie du es jede Nacht in meinen Träumen tatest. Doch du schienst da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein. Deine Haltung mir gegenüber hatte sich kein wenig verändert. Auch wenn mich unsere Streitgespräche oftmals so sehr erregten, dass ich mir hinterher auf einer der Toiletten selbst Erleichterung verschaffen musste, verletzte es mich immer wieder auf's Neue zu sehen, dass dich meine bloße Anwesenheit anscheinend schon nervte. Du gingst mir und unseren Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg. Sah ich dich an, wandtest du deinen Blick sofort von mir ab. Es gab für mich keine Möglichkeit dich zu erreichen und so war meine einzige Chance deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen dich zu beleidigen. Doch jeh mehr ich dich provozierte desto ruhiger wurdest du. Von Tag zu Tag nahm deine Streitbereitschaft ab, bis du mich letztendlich vollkomen ignoriertest. Und es verletzte mich so...Ich wollte es mir selbst nicht eingestehen, doch ich war diesmal derjenige der jemandem nachwinselte. Du hattet mich gebrochen und ich war zu schwach um etwas daran zu ändern. Vielleicht wollte ich es auch gar nicht mehr, zu sehr war ich deinem Bann unterlegen, um noch hätte ohne dich und dieses Gefühl, dieses quälende, alles andere unwichtig erscheinen lassende Gefühl, leben zu wollen. Und dann kam der Tag der alles entscheiden sollte.

Es war ein Hogsmeadewochenende gewesen. Du warst schon seit Tagen krank und sahst furchtbat schwach aus und ich wusste, dass du allein im Schloß bleiben würdest. Natürlich kam keiner deiner tollen Freunde auf die Idee bei dir zu bleiben, sich deiner anzunehmen...Naja mir sollte es recht sein. Durch einen mehr oder weniger fairen Handel hatte ich von einem der Zweitklässler deines Hauses euer Passwort erfahren. Ich wusste wo sich dein Schlafsaal befand und ich wusste wer mit dir zusammen wohnte. Ich wartete am Portraitloch bis auch wirklich alle deiner merkwürdigen Hauskameraden sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht hatten, trat vorsichtig vor das Portrait dieser unglaublich fetten Frau und flüsterte das Passwort. Ich sprach ein kurzes Stoßgebet zu Salazar und hoffte, dass das Passwort stimmte. Wenn nicht würde es dem Zwerg der es mir verraten hatte nicht gut ergehen. Doch die fette Frau räkelte sich und sah sich skeptisch um. „Wer da?" fragte sie in die Stille des Turmes hinein. Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, dass ich meinen Tarnumhang trug. Es gab Gerüchte, die besagten, dass du ebenfalls im Besitz eines solchen warst, jedoch war ich mir dabei nicht sicher... Ich streifte die Kaputze des Umhangs von meinem Kopf und warf ihr einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Lass mich endlich rein!" Zischte ich ihr bedrohlich zu. Unmissverständlich machte ich ihr klar wer hier das sagen hatte. Zwar musterte sie mich kritisch, konnte dann wohl jedoch nichts vertrauensunwürdiges an mir erkennen und schwang zur Seite, den Blick auf das Eingangsloch zum Gryffindorturm freigebend. Endlich. Ich war dem Ziel meiner Begierde so nahe und doch so weit entfernt wie nie...Plötzlich kamen Zweifel in mir auf. Was wollte ich überhaupt hier? Was sollte ich dir sagen? Doch diese Gedanken verwarf ich sofort. Ich würde schon wissen was zu tun war wenn es soweit war. Ich durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors der Ekel in mir hervor rief. Rot. Wohin man sah nur rot. Das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters war rot...Ich verwarf den Gedanken sofort und wand mich zu den Treppen die zu den Schlafgemächern führten. Ich hatte wiederliche Geschichten gehört. 5 Bett Zimmer...Gemeinschaftsduschen...Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich mir der Magen um. Endlich erreichte ich die Schlafsäle und sogleich fand ich auch besagten Raum. Tatsächlich 5 Namen. Deiner zog meinen Blick magisch an und so stand ich wohl 3 Minuten vor der Tür, einfach nur darauf starrend. Dann hörte ich Geräusche im Zimmer. Du warst also wirklich da. Nur diese dünne Tür trennte uns. Keine 10 cm Holz und doch war die tatsächliche Barriere zwischen uns undurchdringbar. Wieder fragte ich mich was ich hiermit überhaupt bezweckte. Was war bloß in mich gefahren hierher zu kommen? Ich drehte mich um und stürmte die ersten 4 Stufen der Treppe runter hielt dann jedoch inne. Mein Herz raste und meine Atmung ging deutlich schneller als normal. Jedoch nicht wegen der Anstrengung...Ich suchte tief in mir das letzte bisschen Stolz und Würde. Wenn ich schon etwas begehrte, sollte ich nicht davor wegrennen. Ich nahm mir immer was ich wollte. Warum also auch nicht bei dir. Ich hatte den Tarnumhang, du würdest mich nicht einmal erkennen...Ich malte mir aus wie ich dich gewaltsam in Besitz nahm. Ich hörte dein gequältes Stöhnen unter mir, dein Wimmern und mir wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass es nicht das war was ich wollte. Was ich wollte war deine Liebe...Durch die neue Erkenntnis angetrieben bewältigete ich die kurze Entfernug zur deiner Schlafsaaltür mit ein paar schnellen Schritten, griff zu dem runden Türknauf und stieß die Tür ruckartig auf. Kein Laut entkam meiner Kehle als ich vorsichtig, darauf bedacht jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden den Schlafsaal betrat. Du lagst auf deinem Bett. Dein Blick war starr auf die weit offen stehende Tür gerichtet. Was du in diesem Moment dachtest konnte ich nur ahnen. Nach ein paar quälend langen Sekunden standest du endlich von deinem Bett auf und gingst mit wackligen Schritten zur Tür. Als du an mir vorbei liefst konnte ich den schwachen Geruch von Regen wahrnehmen. Du rochst nach Regen. Wie ein warmer, aber bewölkter Frühlingsmorgen. Nie würde ich je wieder einen dieser Tage ohne den Gedanken an dich verbringen können. Alles was danach geschah war in meinen Erinnerungen irgendwie verschwommen, als hätte dein Duft mich vollständig benebelt. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen ließ ich den Tarnumhang von meinen nackten Schultern gleiten. Was würdest du wohl denken, wenn du dich rumdrehst und du deinen nur mit Boxershorts bekleideten Erzfeind vor dir stehen siehst. Ich sollte es gleich erfahren...Wie in Zeitlupe schienst du die Tür vorsichtig zu schließen, es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis du den Spalt zwischen Tür und Angel endlich beseitigt hattest. Und dann die Sekunde der Wahrheit. Was ich sah ließ mein Herz vor Verzückung schneller schlagen und mein Blut rauschte in meinem Ohren. Ich sah wie sich deine wunderschönen grünen Augen vor Schock weiteten. Wie sich jeder einzelne Muskel in deinem athletischen Körper kurz verkrampfte und sich dann jedoch sofort wieder entspannte. Ich spürte deinen brennenden Blick auf meinem fast nackten Körper. Und dann endlich trafen deine Augen auf die meinen. Sekunden vergingen ohne das wir etwas sagten, es konnten jedoch auch Stunden gewesen sein. Dann endlich registrierte ich wie sich deine Lippen leicht bewegten, doch kein Ton ihnen entwich. Und dann plötzlich war der Moment vorbei. Die Welt, die eben noch so verschwommen erschien, drehte sich plötzlich mit einem so starken, unerwarteten Ruck weiter, dass mich dieser zu Boden reißen drohte. Eine eisige Kälte erfasste deine Augen und du spiest mir meinen Namen fast entgegen „Malfoy" Dein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart und wieder richtestest du das Wort an mich. „Was willst du hier?" Wenn ich das wüsste Potter hätte ich ein Problem weniger auf der Welt. So etwas ähnliches hatte ich dir wohl auch geantwortet, da du mich mehr als verwundert ansahst. Es war erstaunlich wie automatisch mein Körper mit schnippischen Antworten auf dich reagierte. Ich trug dazu kaum noch etwas bei. Wie eine Raubkatze fing ich nun an dich zu umkreisen. Ich musterte dich, deinen Körper. Es gefiel mir was ich sah, das jahrelange Quidditschtraining hatte sich ausgezahlt. Aber nochmehr gefiel mir, dass dich mein Blick anscheinend nervös machte. Ich ging ein Stück auf dich zu, du wichst zurück und schon hatte ich dich da wo ich dich haben wollte. Jetzt hattest du die Wand im Rücken und mich direkt vor dir. Kein Entrinnen für dich mein Herz. „Malfoy was willst du von mir?" Du konntest ein Zittern nicht aus deiner Stimme streichen und kurzzeitig versetzte es mir einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, dass du dich durch mich bedroht fühltest, dann jedoch machte es mich unheimlich heiß. „Was ich von dir will Potter?" Ich ging noch ein Stück auf dich zu und eliminierte somit den letzten Abstand zwischen uns. Ich presste meinen Körper dicht an deinen, konnte die Wärme die dieser ausstrahlte deutlich spüren. Alles in mir schrie danach dich sofort zu nehmen und doch tat ich es nicht. „Potter du machst mich fertig." Du sahst mich verständnisslos an und ich fuhr fort. „Du raubst mir den Verstand. Ich komme mir so erbärmlich vor, aber ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll." Ich hob eine meiner Hände und fing an dir einige deiner Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn zu streichen. „Ich hab alles versucht. Alles...Ich komme an dich einfach nicht heran. Wie soll ich mich verhalten? Was soll ich tun um dir zu gefallen?" Ich schrie schon fast „Was verdammt noch mal soll ich tun?" Ich krallte meine Hand zusammen und zog dir dadurch schmerzhaft an den Haaren, doch du schienst das kaum zu registrieren. Dein Blick wurde merkwürdig glasig und hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte ich gedacht du würdest jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Ich wusste es nicht besser. Keine Sekunde später lief eine Träne deine Wange hinunter und tropfte auf meine andere Hand, die auf deiner Schulter ruhte. Du schluckstest zweimal heftig sahst mich dann jedoch gefasst an. Das Einzige was deine innere Aufgewühltheit wiederspiegelte waren die Tränen, die nun unaufhörlich dein Gesicht benetzten. „Was du tun sollst Malfoy? Ich soll dir sagen was du tun sollst...?" Ich nickte kaum merklich und sah dich gebannt an. Du brauchtest eine Weile um deine Stimme wieder zu festigen, sahst mich eindringlich an und sagtest zu mir: „ Du solltest mich küssen!" Und schon spürte ich deine Lippen auf meinen. Ein kehliges Stöhen entwich mir und gierig presste ich meine Lippen stärker auf deine. Ich spürte wie du deinen Mund langsam öffnetest und ängstlich oder auch einfach sanft mit deiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe fuhrst. Und nur zu gerne gab ich mich dieser Aufforderung hin und öffente meinen Mund wo meine Zunge deine schon freundig erwartete. Mit aller Leidenschaft, Verzweiflung, Hingabe und Liebe die in den letzten Monaten in mir aufgekeimt waren küsste ich dich. Küsste ich dich als würde dieser eine Kuss die Welt bedeuten. Und irgendwie tat er das auch. Denn danach veränderte sie sich für mich vollkommen. Denn nach diesem Kuss sollte es keinen Tag mehr geben an dem ich ohne dich erwachen sollte. Keinen Tag mehr ohne in deinen Armen Ruhe zu finden. Kein Tag mehr ohne deine Liebe.


End file.
